Episode 42 - Snellie's Big Race! Transcript
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Gary the Snail! Gary: It's Gary's time! Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend turns on the music radio to the theme song) Gary: (Singing) Gary, Snellie, Lary and you. Snellie: (Singing) Goin on adventures is what we snails do! Lary: (Singing) Asking... Gary: What? Snellie: Where? Lary: Why? Gary: When? Snellie: How? Lary: And Who? (singing) Go ahead... Go ahead, Gary! Gary: (singing) La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! Here's Gary! Snellie: Snellie! Lary: And Lary! Boss: Boss! Daniel: Daniel! Little Dollar: Little Dollar! Yo-Yo: Yo-Yo! Micheal: Micheal! Victoria: Victoria! Eugene: Eugene! And Pat! Pat: Meow meow! Penney: Penney! Sweet Sue: Sweet Sue! Edward: Edward! Muffsies: Muffsies! Mary: Mary! Billy: Billy! Petey: Petey! Rocky: Rocky! Foofie: And Foofie! All Snails: (singing) Talking Snails you and I... We can solve it if we try! There's nothing we can do! Pat: (singing) Meow meow meow meow! All Snails: (singing) Me, Us, You and owners too! La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! A snail can run and jump and climb and make it really proud!!! But the things that snails love the most as we are talking SNAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (music ends) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Dan and Spike: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooooooooooooooooooooooo! Title: Nickelodeon's The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "Based on SpongeBob SquarePants" Created By Stephen Hillenburg Episode Title: "Snellie's Big Race!" (The episode begins at Squidward's Tiki Head Island house where Squidward is playing his clarinet on his bed and Gary, Snellie and Lary sleeping on the floor next to him) Squidward: Ahh. Good morning, Clary. (Blows the clarinet in front of Gary, Snellie and Lary who'd waked up) Good Morning, Snellie. Snellie: Meow. Gary: Meow. Lary: Meow. Squidward: (Gets out of bed) And Good Morning, World. Looks like today's another beautiful day. Beautiful and talented. (He got out of the tiki head island house and takes a long walk out the door) Nothing can possibly ruin my Saturday stroll and my good mood today. SpongeBob: (Sees Squidward out the window and goes outside to greed him) Good Morning, Squidward! (But Squidward kept on walking) Squidward: (Singing) Ignoring Ignoring. La da dee. La dee dum. La dee do. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Bikini Bottom where all the fish in town see pictures and posters of the Bikini Bottom Pet Race. Soon Squidward came cutting in) Hey! What's everybody looking at? Nat: Everyone's excited because tomorrow's the Bikini Bottom Pet Race!! Squidward: Bikini Bottom Pet Race? Shubie: Yeah. And this Sunday it's gonna be you versus Squilliam Fancyson along with your pets. Squidward: Squilliam Fancyson?! Sally: We love Squilliam Fancyson. He is so amazing! Susie: We wanted to make him a million dollar tip. Squidward: Million Dollar Tip?!! Tom: We want to make a lot of money if we want to see the other pets race against each other. Gus: I wanna see a snail and a worm racing against each other! Billy Fiskins: Meep. (The crowd of fish went back for a walk in town and Squidward sighs) Squidward: Could things get any worse? Squilliam: (Off Screen) Of course not. Squidward: (Gasps and sees Squilliam and his pet yellow guardworm MegaBuck who'd came by) Oh Squilliam. It's been a long time. And... who's that? Squilliam: Oh him? That's my pet yellow guardworm "MegaBuck". He's mean and vicious. MegaBuck: (Growls and Barks loudly) Squidward: Yaah... You actually care for that thing? Squilliam: Yes. As you know MegaBuck here is one of my pet guardworm species he even has his own pet agree. (He holds out the paper for Squidward to see) Squidward: Hey. That's the same pet agree I've got when I got my pet snail Snellie from the mail. Squilliam: Snellie ey? Squidward: Yes. As you must know, I wouldn't let her play with that mean guardworm! She's a purebrad! MegaBuck: (Growls and Barks loudly) Squilliam: Well MegaBuck doesn't even like her anyway. So if you'll excuse us, he will have to start training for the Bikini Bottom Pet Race. He will be winning this Sunday. Squidward: Well I'm going to train Snellie for the Bikini Bottom Pet Race in a day. Squilliam: Good luck tomorrow. You're going to need it. Come on, MegaBuck. (He and MegaBuck walks away while Squidward went back to his Tiki Head Island House as fast as he could. Soon Gary, Snellie and Lary slithers to Squidward in his living room) Squidward: What am I going to do, Snellie? Squilliam thinks he's so amazing along with his pet guardworm MegaBuck. He will be winning this Sunday if I don't do something. Snellie: Meow. Gary: Meow. Lary: Meow. Squidward: Hey you're right, Snellie. You, Gary and Lary just got me a great idea! I'll train the three of you for the Bikini Bottom Pet Race and beating Squilliam Fancyson's guardworm. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow? Squidward: But first I have to go to work and tell everybody about the race. (He goes outside to The Krusty Krab on the road to the right) Gary: Hey Snellie, do you know anything about the Bikini Bottom Pet Race? Snellie: No, Gary, I haven't known anything about it. What about you, Lary? Lary: No. I haven't heard anything about that either. Gary: I have. Snellie and Lary: You have? Gary: Yup. Squilliam said he must train with his pet guardworm MegaBuck so he can win this Sunday. Snellie: Oh that's not good. If I don't win the race, Squidward will kick me out for sure and I'll have to leave Bikini Bottom. Lary: Oh don't worry, Snellie we'll do it together as a team. Gary: Lary's right. If we work together as a team, then I'm sure Squidward won't kick you out and leave Bikini Bottom. Snellie: Do you think it'll work, Gary? Gary: Sure thing, Snellie. Let's all go to the Snail-Clubhouse and tell all seventeen snails and six worms about this. Snellie: Okay. (And so Gary, Snellie and Lary went to Squidward's bedroom goes out through his window slithers up the tiki head wall and up upon Squidward's roof and jump up into the sky and falls down really really really really really really really far. They went up in mid-air and lands on the ground with a splat and slithers all the way down to Snail-Park that's where the Snail-Clubhouse is. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where Gary, Snellie and Lary told all seventeen snails and the six worms about the Bikini Bottom Pet Race around the table) Muffsies: A race? Wow like when is it gonna start before you go to oyster stadium? Gary: It's going to start tomorrow this Sunday, Muffsies. Snellie: Squidward wants me Gary and Lary to be in the race. Besides if we don't win this race I'll have to leave Bikini Bottom. Mary: Sounds awful! Mr. Doodles: Don't worry, Snellie you can do it. You just got to believe in yourself. Mrs. Squiggles: My brother's right. There's no way you can lose the race in time. Petey: Yeah, Snellie all of us snails are counting on you. Snellie: Well if you say so, Petey. Lary: Yeah. Gary, Snellie and I will have to work together as a team. Daniel: Uh Lary, I'm not so sure if you Snellie and Gary can work together as a team. Foofie: He's right. Only a pet should race alone with your owner. Little Dollar: Last time I met MegaBuck we were rivals in the Bikini Bottom Pet Games. Yo-yo: He's a big bad guardworm not a good one. Gary: We know, Yo-yo. You have never heard of him. Micheal: Honesty. We never ever cheered in a race before. Victoria: We'll never be good at cheering with the other snails! Eugene: At least we have to try cheering for you. Penney: I should agree with you partner. Sweet Sue: Everyone will cheer with the other snails no matter who you are. Edward: Yes indeed. No ones going to beat Squilliam Fancyson's guardworm MegaBuck in time. Pat: Meow! Meow! Rex: Arrrrrrrf! Arrrrrrrrf! (Panting) Max: Nah. Who's afraid of the guardworm and a french poodle? Boss: We are! Unfortunately we snails got chased by a french poodle worm at the pet store she's got pink and fluffy cottons on her head. Spike: Unfortunately we'd escaped from that vicious worm outside while we were stopping that snail from falling in love. Dan: Yeah we did manage to break every pet store from every place for all three of us bully snails. Gary: That snail was me huh? Boss: That's exactly what me and my fellas said, Runt. Kenny: Hey Mary's Ex-boyfriend didn't you see Gary was fast? Jan: Yeah. He's a great hero. He can do whatever he likes just like his snail friends. Rex: Arrrf! Arrrrf! (Panting) Boss: Heh. A lot you know. It's because of me the little runt and I are fighting over Mary. But I didn't know she already had a boyfriend. Mary: Boss! I just saw Billy remember? Boss: Oh yeah. Right. Snellie: Can we please focus on me getting ready for the big race tomorrow? Lary: Yeah. We ain't got all day. Pat: Meow! Gary: How would you all come with us to oyster stadium and we'll train with my friend Snellie for her big race tomorrow? Daniel: We love too, Gary. We never trained with someone before. Mr. Doodles: Training with someone will be great for pets. Mrs. Squiggles: I love training with someone but not snails. Boss: It's settled. Let's train this purebrad snail for her big race tomorrow! Spike: Yeah. Let's get ready to train her at the oyster stadium so she can win. Dan: Let's do this. (Suddenly there's a knock at the door) Mr. Doodles: Uhh is there somebody at the door? Gary: Now who could that be? (All 20 Snails got up from around the table and slithers to the door and Gary opens it and there was Squidward) Squidward: Oh Snellie. It's time to start your training with Gary and Lary. Kenny: Hey who's he? Snellie: That's Squidward Tentacles. Jan: Squidward Tentacles? Gary: Squidward here is my arch rival and SpongeBob's annoying neighbor but you worms don't even heard of him before. Mrs. Squiggles: You know, Gary you're right. Rex: Arrrrrrf! Arrrrrrf! Arf! Snellie: Sorry for you to interrupt our cheers, Squidward. But Gary already planned for the big training with our snail friends. Daniel: We're all going to cheer for Snellie, Gary and Lary at oyster stadium. Pat: Meow! Meow! Yo-yo: Yo. With all of us here, there's nothing we can do but cheer for Gary, Snellie and Lary tomorrow. Little Dollar: They always work together as a team since Gary and Snellie first met. Mary: Please enter Gary in a race. I'm sure Snellie can give him a chance. Squidward: What? No! I can't enter Gary because Gary's a mutt! Boss: Now listen here, big nose. The Runt here is great, fast and like the other snails even the purebrad snail is friends with the little Runt. Squidward: Uh Snellie's Purebrad not a mondrill mutt. And who are you calling big nose, big mollusk!? Spike: (Laughs) He called you Big Mollusk! Dan: (Laughs) Yeah is it funny!? Boss: Whatever that is it's not funny. Foofie: I'm not liking the way you say calling names, Mr. Tentacles. Squidward: Name calling huh? Petey: According to this book there's no mean name calling in front of snails except squids. Snellie: No. Squidward's right we are mutts. There's no way we can win the Bikini Bottom Pet Race in time and he'll kick me out and I'll have to leave Bikini Bottom forever. Muffsies: Don't say such a thing, Snellie. Squidward: I'm not kicking you out, Snellie. You're my pet. And I'm sure I'll prove that Squilliam will never win this race. Gary: That's the sprint, Squidward! Pat: Meow! Squidward: Now c'mon you snails. It's time to start training before you know it! All 20 Snails and 6 Worms: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! (Runs out of the clubhouse with Squidward Tentacles. And so at Snail-Park all 17 snails and the six worms watched Squidward training with Gary, Snellie and Lary. First, Squidward trained Gary, Snellie and Lary while running next he trained them while climbing up and down the ramp then he trained them while punching the punching bag with their eyestalks. And finally he trained them while on the exercise wheel running around and around) Squidward: That's the sprint, Snails! French Narrator: (Reading time card) Several Trainings Later... Squidward: Well, are we all ready to go training I...I...I mean ready to race at oyster stadium!.? Lary: We're all ready, Squidward! Snellie: I'm faster than a speed of sound now. Lary: Me too! Gary: I'm already faster than a speed of fastest snails in the world of all Bikini Bottom. Let's go to the Bikini Bottom Pet Race! All 20 Snails and Six Worms: Yeaaaah!!! Sandy: (Walks over and sees Squidward in Snail-Park cheering with all 20 snails and six worms) Hmm? I don't know why. But I'll think I'll kick Squidward's butt tomorrow. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where Squidward comes back in and SpongeBob saw him came by) SpongeBob: Welcome back, Squidward. Another day another nickel. (Laughs) Squidward: Keep on dreaming, SpongeBob. Keep on dreaming. Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward! What took you so long boy-o? Squidward: Well Mr. Krabs as if you must know I have trained Gary, Snellie and Lary for the big race tomorrow and I'll be beating Squilliam's pet guardworm by this Sunday. Mr. Krabs: Really? Well then we can't wait to watch the race between the other pets. Squidward: There's no way Squilliam and his pet guardworm don't even stand a chance against Snellie. SpongeBob: (Laughs) You know last time you've lost the first race, Patrick won the trophy with his pet rock Rocky. Squidward: You're right, SpongeBob. But this time's gonna be different. I'm going to win the next trophy for sure. SpongeBob: That's the sprint, Squidward! Mr. Krabs: All right, boys let's get ready to race! SpongeBob and Squidward: (Jumps up) Yeaaah!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Oyster Stadium where it was now Sunday and the crowd is cheering for today's big race) Perch Perkins: Good Morning!... Sports fans and welcome to today's big race here at Oyster Stadium! Crowd: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Perch Perkins: Thank you. Now before we begin the big race, Let's go down to the field to join someone who's about to light up this torch! (We cut to the Field where Larry Luciano is holding up the torch in his old snail's hand) Larry Luciano: Ladies and Gentlemen! I am about to light up this torch by degreeing this Bikini Bottom Pet Race... Open!!! (Lights up the torch from the big cup) Crowd: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (All 17 Snails and the six Worms are sitting down on the bench watching Gary, Snellie and Lary race with MegaBuck) Mr. Doodles: When's the race going to start, Mary's Ex-boyfriend? Boss: Any minute now the little runts and a purebrad snail are about to race with MegaBuck. Spike: Yeah. Those three snails got skills if you ask me. Dan: Hey Boss, There's Squidward and Squilliam. Boss: Oh right the big nose are with the little runts. Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Go Gary! Go Snellie! Goooooo Lary! Pat: Meow! Meow!! Meow!!! Daniel: Make us proud out there, Gary! Little Dollar: Show MegaBuck what's for! Yo-yo: We here for you dude!! Muffsies: Snellie!! Mary: Yaay Gary!!! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Petey: I just love cheering for the crowd. Foofie: Not me. I'm not polite for cheering. I am a butler and butler snails don't cheer for others. Petey: Aww what do you know, Foofie? You're a snail. (Cut to Squidward and Squilliam at the stadium on the track. Gary is wearing a number 7 on his shell. Snellie is wearing a number 6 on her shell. Lary is wearing a number 8 on his shell and MegaBuck is wearing a number 47 around his worm neck) Squilliam: Well Squiddy I must idmint I didn't know that purebrad snail of yours have two snail friends of hers. Congratulations. (Laughs) Squidward: Save that for the losers, Squilliam. As if you must know, Snellie here is used to be in shift shaped. And Gary here does not love me no matter what he does to my lawn. SpongeBob: (Laughs) Good one, Squidward! Patrick: Yeah how funny! Squidward: SpongeBob, Patrick, What are you two doing here? SpongeBob: Patrick and I followed you and Squilliam in the stadium to cheer you, Gary, Snellie and Lary on. Patrick: Pretty shifty. Medley: You guys ready? Patrick: AAAH! A burglar! SpongeBob: No, Patrick that's the official. Patrick: I know, SpongeBob you told me that 4 times already. Medley: We're ready to start here folks. Squilliam: Come on, MegaBuck. Let's show those three snails they can't stay in Bikini Bottom much longer. MegaBuck: (Growls and Barks loudly) Squidward: Okay Snellie, Let's show Squilliam what purebrad snails is all about. Snellie: Meow. SpongeBob: Alright, Gary listen up. The competition is getting fearlist. You are the under snail. Every snail from Snail-Park is cheering you on. Now get out there and win so we can get Squilliam's big fat nose in it. Gary: Meow. Patrick: This is what you've been training for Lary. This is why we're here! Lary: Meow. Mr. Doodles: Guys the race is starting! Mrs. Squiggles: Yes. The coach is giving the signal! Rex: Arrrrrrf! Arrrrrrrf! (Panting) Kenny: C'mon, Gary!! Jan: Go get em, Lary!! Max: Go, Snellie!! Pat: Meow! Meow!! Meow!!! Boss: Here it comes!!! Medley: On your marks! Get set! (Waves his flag) Slither!!! (Gary, Snellie, Lary and MegaBuck started the big race on the big track while rocketing out of the starting line) Perch Perkins: And they're off! Numbers 6, 7 and 8 Snellie, Gary and Lary rockets out of the starting line leaving MegaBuck wiggling slow in the dust! Squilliam: Whaaat?! Squidward: Yeah. Go, Snellie you got it baby! SpongeBob: Yaaaaaay!!! Go, Gary!!! Patrick: All right, Lary!!! Squilliam: What are you waiting for, MegaBuck go faster!!! Don't let those snails reach the finish line!!! Perch Perkins: Looks like number 47 here is wiggling slow like a snail here Ladies and Gentlemen! (All 17 Snails cheer for Gary, Snellie and Lary on the track) Mary: Go, Gary!!! My Hero!!! Yo-yo: It's all you baby!!! Pat: Meooooooow!!! Rex: (Howling) MegaBuck: (Growls and wiggles faster) Squidward: What the? Squilliam: Yes. Go faster, MegaBuck!! Faster!! SpongeBob: What!!? Perch Perkins: And number 47 MegaBuck wiggles faster than a rabbit!! Catching up to numbers 6, 7 and 8!! Micheal: Oh no! What will we do!? Edward: Wait! I have an idea! Penney: What your plan, Edward? Edward: Let's spill the bucket filled with tartar sauce so that way MegaBuck can't reach the finish line! Victoria: That's a good idea, Edward. Sweet Sue: Really smart. Eugene: Let's do this! Pat: Meooooow!! (So Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward got up from the bench and slithers to get the bucket full of tartar sauce while Gary, Snellie and Lary goes even faster on the tracking leaving MegaBuck behind) SpongeBob: Faster, Gary Faster Faster Faster Faster Faster!!! Patrick: Go even faster, Lary!!! Squidward: C'mon, Snellie. It's all you baby!!! Squilliam: Don't let them beat you, MegaBuck win this one for me babe!!! Perch Perkins: And it's everybody's game!! (We see Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward holding a big bucket full of tartar sauce) Edward: Wait for it. Wait for it. (Gary, Snellie and Lary passes by Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward holding a big bucket full of tartar sauce while on the track) Now you guys!!! (The seven snail kids spilled the big bucket filled with tartar sauce all over the big track making MegaBuck slip out of the track and losing control) Penney: Taste Tartar Sauce, MegaBuck! Pat: Meow! MegaBuck: (Howling while slipping around the tartar sauce and heading straight for the wall and dies with an explosion) Crowd: (Gasps) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Squilliam: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SpongeBob: Ohhhhhhhh, Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Patrick: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Encore!!! Squidward: (Laughs and chuckles) Squilliam: Oh no!! Tartar Sauce!! Perch Perkins: Uh-oh. Folks I have never seen quite like this. It seems somebody spilled tartar sauce all over the big track making MegaBuck slipped and headed straight to the wall. Muffsies: Yaaaay for Gary, Snellie and Lary!! Mary: Ooh la la. I knew they can do it!! Petey: Who's in last place now? Foofie: It's MegaBuck who'd definitely got hurt, sir. (The seven snail kids slithered back and sat on the bench with all snails and worms) Pat: Meow! (At that moment Gary, Snellie and Lary reached the finish line at the end of the race) Medley: (Waves his flag) Goal!!! Perch Perkins: And the winners are Gary, Snellie and Lary!!! SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! Crowd: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Gary: We did it, you guys!! We won!! Snellie: I can't believe we'd worked together!! Lary: Yeah we won the first race!! (All 17 Snails and the six Worms came to Gary, Snellie and Lary and so did SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward) Boss: I told you runts that you could do it. Spike: But one question. Who spilled the tartar sauce all over the big track that we just saw? Dan: Yeah we wanted to know who's responsible for all this. Micheal: Actually I think it was me, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Sweet Sue, Penney and Edward, Boys. Eugene: We didn't know we stopped MegaBuck from catching up to Gary, Snellie and Lary. Pat: Meow. (All 20 Snails and six Worms saw MegaBuck who got hurt and got carried away by the doctors and Squilliam followed them there to the Hospital) Squidward: I can't believe it. We went all that through winning the race by working together. Patrick: Don't worry, Squidward. Our snails may have won the race so Gary, Snellie and Lary brought out a trophy for you. Squidward: Gosh, Patrick thanks. Daniel: Don't thank him. Thank Gary, Snellie and Lary. Squidward: That almost felt good inside of me. Gary: Here you go. (Hands the trophy to Squidward) SpongeBob: See I told you everything will work out just fine. You see, Squidward you won the first race just like Patrick. Squidward: Will I ever win again? (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, all 20 snails and the six worms laughed) Sandy: (Angrily jumps in and kicks Squidward's butt and Squidward went up in the air. The trophy was dropped and broke into pieces) That's for yesterday, Tentacles!!! (Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed while Gary is writing his snail journal of what he did today with his snail friends) Gary: We just had a big race today. We have training with Squidward Q. Tentacles so now we started a big race against Squilliam Fancyson's pet guardworm MegaBuck. Snellie: Wow. I love racing on the track. I even won the first race by working together. Lary: Oh yeah. This is the first time I ever won the race by working together. Gary: Well you guys we sure had fun today didn't we? And I'll bet tomorrow will be even more fun. Snellie: You said it, Gary. Tomorrow is going to be a big adventure ever! Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END (Credits) "United Plankton Pictures" "Nickelodeon Productions" TM Copyright @ 2014 Nickelodeon/United Plankton Pictures NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob. Gary: Some new snail which is a female came to Bikini Bottom and my snail friend Lary who's different than me had a crush on her. SpongeBob: Wow. Looks like the Lare-Bare got a crush on a female snail name Lucy. Gary: Lucy? Well I'd never heard of her before. She was Patrick's real pet snail. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time!! "Lary's Big Crush!!" See ya then!!! Category:List of season three transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts